Confrontations
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: I felt like DD left out Nita's goodbye with Ronan. Takes place at the end of WAW. NCRN ONESHOT.


**Welcome to my first Young Wizards oneshot. Bear with me here. I love love love Nita/Ronan so don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh If only...

* * *

**Nita paced back an forth through the hallway that led to her younger sister's room. Dairine had left barely an hour ago. Nita didn't need to ask where she was going, and felt there was no need to force Dairine into admitting it. Nita's main problem, however, had nothing to do with her baby sister's abscence and everything to do with the young man who had taken up residence in her Dairine's room.

_Should I even bother?_ she asked herself. In a sudden burst of courage she entered the youngest Callahan's bedroom without even knocking. She was far from prepared for what she saw. Before her stood a shocked Ronan, halfway through the process of pulling on his black turleneck. She could do no more than gape.

Overcoming his shock, Ronan pulled his shirt over his head. "What ar-"

Before he could finish his sentence Nita had regained his speaking ability. "_You," _she began angrily. "What is wrong with you?" She slapped him on the chest, pushing him backward.

"Ow! Still recovering here!"

"Shut UP!" she began again. "What were you thinking?! You could have _died!_ "

"Neets, I'm sorry. It was me or the entire universe. Would you have preferred you die too?"

"Only if I get to go first," she said suddenly, the tears building. "Because I am not going to be the one at your funeral. What did you want me to say to your parents?! 'Oh, I'm not sure if you knew this but your son has been off saving the universe from the being that created death for the past two weeks! Oh, and by the way, he killed himself in order to release a magical entity inside of him, so that it could allow us to escape from a giant planet full of man-eating bugs?!' I was scared out of my _mind!_" Nita was panting heavily.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"But nothing!" Nita had apprently found her second wind. "I am not going to be the one who has to watch you die. Do you have any idea what that's like?! No. You don't! So I demand to go first. You can't die. I refuse."

"Nita," Ronan's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm not done!"

He cowered.

"Where were you?! My mother _died_, and where were you. I was scared and alone and you weren't there! More than a year! Was it really that hard to send a frieking message?! Annie says you haven't even visited her in months! And nowafter ayear, you show up! Like nothing's happened. You flirt with Carmela, that same old chip on your shoulder, like it's been a day!"

"Done now?" he asked, slightly timid. She nodded.

"Well, I really don't remember flirting," he joked, earning himself only a glare. "And I'm sorry I had to do that. I didn't want to scare you. If it's a choice between your life and mine, it's yours every time."

Nita's glare softened, but only slightly.

"And as for your mother, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." At the mention of her mother, tears had begun to trickle down Nita's cheeks. Ronan reached out to wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs. Suddenly, anger became evident in her eyes once more.

"What excuse do you have for not writing?! Not even a message throught the manual?!" Ronan backed up under her intense stare. After two steps he hit the wall, with nowhere left to run.

"When you left, you didn't even say goodbye. I came, when you boarded the plane. You didn't see me I suppose. But you never said goodbye, and I assumed you didn't want to know someone like me. Plus, I just thought I'd get in the way, you know, with you and Kit..." he trailed off.

Nita smacked him over the head. "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" she hissed.

Ronan hung his head. "I'm sorry." He looked up. Tears were yet again running down her face.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ronan enveloped Nita in a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder, dampening his black shirt. He stroked her hair, and for once, everything felt okay.

Nita pulled away and looked up at him, and gave him a watery smile, "You're forgiven. But only this once." He breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down at Nita, their eyes met. Plucking up all his courage, Ronan did something he'd been scared he'd never be able to do again. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt that comfortable green re-enter her mind. She smiled against him.

When they pulled apart, Ronan's mouth was graced with one of his rare smiles. Nita too was grinning, until suddenly, she looked shocked.

"How are we going to do this?" she demanded.

"Do what?"

"You live in Ireland! The transit takes a lot out of me! That doesn't even include the overlays! Not to mention the fact that you're two years older than I am!"

"Yes, I do live in Ireland. I don't care about the overlays. I'll visit you here, and see you whenever you stay with Annie. I'm cool with the age difference if you are. And you're dad doesn't seem to care, I mean, he knows I'm a decent guy. And think about Dairine and Roshaun. There's gotta be an age difference there."

Nita nodded in agreement. Then she wrapped her arms around him yet again, snuggling her head into his dark shirt. "Carmela's gonna kill me," she muttered with a smirk. She felt Ronan laugh as she snuggled back against him. They stayed there in a comfortable silence, for what could have been minutes or hours, either way Nita didn't care, Until a sudden pop of displaced air caused Nita to tun suddenly.

"Dairi," she said in surprise. Her sister, who had looked rather upset upon entry, quirked her eyebrows in amusement as Ronan wrapped his arms around Nita from behind, holding her close. When she saw him kiss Nita on the cheek, she could hold in her laughter no longer.

Ronan looked up at her in surprise. "I'm sorry you guys, it's just...The emo Irishman and my tomboy sister. Oh it is _about time!_" Dairine left the room, chuckling all the way down the hall.

* * *

**There we go! Tell me what you think! Reviews make me smile.**


End file.
